Manga Love
by SuperBlackCat98
Summary: {y/n} headed to Tokyo, Japan to follow her dreams on becoming a famous manga artist. But what she didn't know was two friends she knew in high school was about to come into her life. Whether it was a good idea or not. Will she fall in love with one of them or will she choose her career over the idea of a relationship? Naruto Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto /Cover is not mine
1. Note 1

Hello readers,

My name is Cat. I'm the author of Manga Love~ This story is up on but I brought it here to share with you readers. I'm changing the plot-line and adding more surprises and hints along the way. I want you to figure out what's going to happen or what might happen.

I took this off this website before, cause I felt like no-one would care and besides, I sucked at writing back then. I'm also bringing back a story I discontinued and rewriting it as I post this Note. Konoha Kitten is coming back better than ever. With a new plot line and a bit of a mystery.

So as of right now, I'm extremely busy with these two stories and my job, in real life. So as I tell you this, please for the love of all that is good in this world or the internet, DO NOT and I mean DO NOT comment or privately ask me the following:

"UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE"

"PLEASE UPDATE"

"I WANT AN UPDATE"

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER?!"

and so on. I will update when I can and when I want to. Like I said. I'm very busy and I do have a life outside of the internet. Doesn't mean I don't love my readers. It just means I can't get extremely stressed out. (It hurts my health really bad.) So without any more info, I want to give or things I ask you please do not comment or even ask me, I shall have chapter 1 posted up soon.

Thank you,

Cat


	2. -1-

_/ your name

_ _/ your full name

_-_/ your nickname

[f/c]/ your favorite color

Italics for thoughts

Normal for the story

Bold for flashbacks

Bold and Underline is for hints/secrets

* * *

"All passengers, please put your seat upright as we are about to land in Tokyo Japan," the robotic-sounding flight attendant stated.

"Alright, Tokyo, show me what you have in-store for me," A beautiful lady said with a small smile upon her face whispered to herself.

~_'s pov~

Once the plane landed, I went to wait for my luggage. I check the time which showed 11:26 pm. I waited about 15 minutes until I had everything. I knew that he should be coming to pick me up.

"He's late...as usual..." I huffed out in annoyance.

I looked around noticing a small cafe so I headed over there knowing very well how long he'll take.

"Hello miss. What can I get you" the cashier worker asked me.

"I'll like black coffee with a bit of sugar," I asked, "and a croissant please."

After getting my drink and food, I took out some papers and looked to see which one I wanted to bring me tomorrow.

"Hey _," A voice called out from the crowd.

"There you are. It took you forever, ya know? What...got lost in the path of life?" I asked with a look of annoyance.

"I would say so but knowing you don't take that joke very well I had work till 7 but then Guy had us race to see who can chug the most root beer," the man said.

". . .ya know. .you both are stupid," I said with a deadpanned look.

"I see you fiery personality never changed"

After a long drive around the city, we headed to my home.

"What was the address again?"

"It's 1547 Konhaha Road" I stated.

"...I see..."

After another 25 minute drive, we finally made it to my home.

"Here we are. Thanks for picking me up late and dropping me off," I said.

"No problem. What time do you go in tomorrow?"

"Around 7:45 am," I said opening the door.

"Alright. See ya around, _."

"-Turns around- See ya around, Kakashi," I said with a smile.

-Next day-

I was already up and at it around 4 and out the door by 5. Now time to find the building. I already secure a taxi to take me to the building. K.M. Company building.

"We are here, little lady," the taxi driver said.

"Oh...thank you so much!" I said with a smile and handed the cash for the drive.

I stepped out and looked at the tall building. So here we are. What you aimed for since high school. What you choose over love, a chance for vacations in Hawaii, Italy, Greece, and China, and fun.

"Okay _. Get yourself together and do great!" I said to myself.

I walked into the building. The lobby was large with beautiful dark wood floors and stone walls. I looked to see a red-hair receptionist arguing at a blue-white(ish) hair man. I didn't really want to interrupt whatever was going on but I had to find where I'm supposed to go.

"Um...excuse me," I said, trying to get the receptionist's attention.

"Why can't you just stop flirting with every god-damn ladies that walk through the door and just do your job as a receptionist," The red-hair lady hissed.

"I think you're just jealous that my attention is on someone else and not you," The man said with a mocking smirk.

"*blushes fiercely" If there were no see-through,= glass doors, I would've killed you right there and then," She snapped.

This is going to take time but I'm not a patient person.

"EXCUSE ME?" I shouted a bit.

*quiet*

"Man, such a strong voice for a lovely lady," The man said with a sly smile.

"SIT DOWN!" The red-hair lady said punching him in the stomach, resulting in the guy sitting down. "I'm sorry about that. How can I help you?"

"Thank you and I'm _ _, I'm here to meet the boss of the drawing section of this building," I said.

"Oh yes. You'll go up to the 23 floor, go left once you step out and you will go in, in suite 301," The lady said writing it down, knowing I may forget.

"Here you are. I'll let the boss know you're coming," She stated.

"Thank you uh..."

"Karin. Uzumaki, Karin" She said.

"Karin...well it was nice to meet you and your friend..? I must be off"

After leaving the two receptionist. I made my way to the elevators. I waited and remember something that keeps bugging me after talking to Karin.

"Uzumaki...why does that name sound so familiar..." I quietly whispered.

*ding*

I get into the elevator and pushed floor 23. Before the doors could close, someone stopped them, so the person could get on. When the door reopened, I was meet with a tall, handsome man in a black suit. But why do I feel like I know who he is? From a forgotten memory? Whoever he was, he was about to make my life way more complicated than I planned for it to be. Starting today.


	3. --2--

_/ your name

_ _/ your full name

_-_/ your nickname

[f/c]/ your favorite color

Italics for thoughts

Normal for the story

Bold for flashbacks

Bold and Underline is for hints/secrets

* * *

I immediately looked back to staring at the elevator's walls, keeping myself from seeing who this handsome man was. Something was bugging me like I should run...get off this elevator before it was too late.

"Maybe I can ask a question to so I don't look too suspicious on wanting to see who this guy is. Oh, now I'm thinking crazy and stupid. God! Why do think such stupid thoughts? Just like back in high school," I thought to myself showing an expression (you don't know you're making an expression) of unease and irritation.

"Is there something wrong, miss?" A smooth low voice called out.

"Huh...*looks to your left* Something's wrong...wrong...OH! Um no there's nothing wrong," I quickly stated.

"You looked to be irritated and unease? Is there anything that I can help?" he asked.

"Oh no. Just nervous about being here and so on. But thanks for asking...uh?"

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. And may I know your name?"

" _ _. A pleasure to meet you" I said holding my hand to formally greet him.

"The pleasure is mine." Mr. Uchiha said with a smile.

I quickly noted how handsome he was. Long pitch-black hair, deep onyx eyes with long eyelashes that'll make any woman jealous, and a smooth, gentle face with a visible smile-lines. Not that it makes him look old than whatever his age was. After noticing I was staring to long and holding his hand also for a very long time, I quickly retreated my hand and tore my gaze away from him.

"Sorry. I tend to space out a bit," I quietly apologize.

"That's fine. I see you're heading for floor 23," He quickly changed the subject before it got awkward.

"Yeah. I'm meeting the head boss of the art section to talk about employment," I said with a smile full of joy.

"I see. Hopefully, this boss will like you and what you have to show him. *sees her back containing art samples* Would you mind if I can see your art?" Mr. Uchiha asked me.

". . . Sure. *quickly takes a page out and hands to him* It's not that good compared to the people who actually work here. I'm still working on improving my art and techniques," I stated nervously.

"I find them really nice. I'm sure with a bit of help and critic, your art will be amazing. *clears throat* Not that it's not good right now," He said knowing his comment may have been taken the wrong way.

"Really? Thanks. . . for being honest about my work. I like it when someone lets me know if it needs work or not," I said greatly appreciation the critic and putting away the paper. "Besides with as many tips or critics I can get, that'll help me in the long run."

*ding*

"Oh well here's your stop," I stated. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Miss _ (this is your last name)" He said looking back at me before the elevator door closes.

*the elevator continues going up*

"That was interesting...why do I have a feeling of knowing him. Did we ever meet before or is he someone I one time saw him? *shakes head* I have to focus on meeting the boss and making sure I don't screw up."

*after a short ride to floor 23*

I stepped out from the elevator to smell printed paper and ink aroma in the air. I quickly went up to the person, whom I suppose was the head leader under the boss. I noted he looked closely familiar to Mr. Uchiha. Except this man had a shorter hair and it was curly and smaller smile-lines that bestowed on his face. He too was very handsome.

"Excuse me?" I called.

"Hello. What can I do for you, miss?" the man asked.

"I'm _ _. I'm here to talk to the boss of this section. *takes out a paper* I was told in this note sent by him, to be here to talk about my employment," I said handing him the papers.

"Oh yes. We have been expecting you," He said looking at me. "Uh, the boss is on his way so if you can follow me to his office I can help with a bit of these paper and some questions I need to ask you."

"Of course."

I followed the man to an office close by. When we entered in, I noted how clean and organized this room was. I guess whoever the boss is, likes to keep things in a certain place and no mess. Blessed lady whoever's with him. I took a seat and the man took a seat on the opposite side.

"Alright, Miss _. First I'll like to introduce myself. I'm Shisui Uchiha. I'm the manager of this floor. The boss tends to go around the building, checking on the progress. He enjoys working mostly on this floor as opposed to working in his big office with all the other bosses. So there are chances of him being here 95% of the time. As for the paperwork, I see you already put all the information we'll need. I would like to ask if you've been with any other companies like us?" He asked looking at me.

"No, I just got out of college and worked a bit with my home-town art studio/store. This is a first time being in a large company like this one, I stated.

"Good. Another thing. . . are you the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. ( different last name)?"

". . .Yes. The reason I used my mother's last name was so I can do this my own and without having my family's last name helping me. I want to be successful and not just hired cause I'm their daughter," I said.

"I see you're the type of person that doesn't want to be known as the daughter of _(different last name) but want to make a name for yourself. I already like you," He smiled.

"*laughs a bit* Some people think I'm crazy for letting this ''golden opportunity'' slip and start from square 1," I truthfully said. "But I want the challenge and to work for my own name"

"If I could, I say you're already hired but that is not my place," He stated. "But I think you have a shot than all the other 200 application. I might even say a few good words for you," He said with a wink.

"Thank you but you don't have to do that," I said with a smile.

"Well since everything is practically done, I'll go see if he's on his way. And would you like-"

"Sorry, I'm late. Naruto got the copy printer jammed...again," A familiar voice said coming in the room.

I looked around to see Kisame. I was a bit shock to see an old friend being here...wait he's the boss of this floor and work section. I haven't talked to him since a year ago.

"K-Kisame?" I choked out.

"So applicant 57 turns out to be my little _-_?" He said jokingly.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah. He's my friend back when I started college and he as leaving college," I stated.

"Well looks like now I'm your boss?" He stated with a smile.

"B-boss? But don't you have to ask me question or-or evaluate my work before you hire me on? I mean not that I'm not grateful but-"

"Don't worry I already decided to hire you and also Mr. Uchiha told me you're being hired anyways," Kisame said taking a seat in his chair.

"Mr. Uchiha?" I asked with a questioning voice, but then remember the Uchiha and Uzumaki Families own this company. "I see."

I wonder who really is the head, head of this company.

"Wait you said Naruto...as in Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked remembering him saying that name.

"Yes"

"Does he work on this floor?"

"No he came down here since the printer on level 45 stopped working and now cause of him, our printer is not working," He said with annoyance in his voice. "But anyways, Shisui will take you to your work desk."

"Thank you. I will do my best for this company," I said with a smile.

"I'll talk to you later Kisame. If you could follow me, Miss _" Shisui said opening the door.

"Of course."

Well, now my boss turns out to be my only college friend. I wonder if I'll meet anyone familiar or any of the other boss. Hopefully not the BOSS.

* * *

Hello, dear readers (if there is any). I'm going to do some art for each chapter so that'll put any future update on hold for a bit. I'm a very picky drawer and if I draw, I tend to redo it over about 5 different times with different view/positions.

Thought I should let you know. Did you like this chapter? Do I need to redo it or is it okay and keep going with the story? I don't want to fail you guys and make something hard to understand or grasp. Until the next chapter and a drawing to be posted for two chapters already up, I bid you a goodbye.

Cat


End file.
